A new life
by fujoshifanficss
Summary: LxLight fanfic. Light gets L pregnant but is raped and they work together to get throughout the rape and pregnancy
1. Chapter 1

L was on his computer again, we're still handcuffed to each other, we had to buy a king bed and sell our singles a few weeks go. sleeping in separate beds on opposite sides of the room is very difficult to do when your handcuffed to him. i fell of my bed every night and woke up on the floor by HIS bed. "Ryuzaki, can we take the handcuffs off now?"

he takes the pocky out of his mouth,"not now, i am doing work," he puts the pocky back into his mouth. he takes another stick from the pack, abandons the pack and eats cake. he yawns, thats unusual, and puts his computer down. "Light-kun, i don't feel well." he puts down the cake.

"whats wrong?" i rush to his side. Ryuzaki is now laying down in his chair.

"I-I don't know. I'm just hurting in this area." he points to his stomach.

"i told you! you shouldn't eat that much candy!" i cross my arms and stand up.

"its not that, I'm just gonna lay here. ok?" he closes his eyes and seems to be sleeping. his shirt is up and he as a small lump, about the size of my fist, i stare at it. _no he couldn't be! he's not pregnant! guys can't get pregnant! its not possible! _i pull his shirt down and pick him up. i walk to our room and lay him on out bed. he is sleeping.

**L POV**

_what was Light-kun thinking about when he carried me? He looked like i just said no thank-you to cake! Oh well, ill ask him tomorrow morning._

When i woke i felt extremely nauseous and i rushed to the bathroom and pretty much heaved out everything from last night! Light walked in and rushed over to me.

"are you okay?" he asked worriedly.

"yes I'm fine except for throwing up my brains, Im great" I say with a voice dripping with sarcasm.

_woah! that came out of nowhere! I didn't mean to snap at light-kun._

_"_ Ummm, Ryuzaki, Ill just go make break fast...' he says uncertainly

when light-kun walks out i go to bathroom to finish ridding my stomach of anything and then sat on my bed and cried. Wait CRIED? Why was he crying? for what reason? I really don't know why and usually I'm pretty good at concealing my emotions but for some odd reasons i totally snapped at light-kun? Oh well ill just apologize to light when i go down to breakfast.

As L walks to the kitchen and goes up to talk to light-kun when a sickly sweet smell hits ryuzakis nose. Immediantely darts for the bathroom to dry heave in the toilet. Light rushes over to him and trys to comfort him. As soon as he finishes dry heaving he carries L to his room.

When Light sets him down he asks " what was that smell?"

"It was just the cake. why?" Light asks.

"Because i smelled it, i felt super sick." he replies.

"well if your nausea isn't gone in 2 days Im going to take you the doctors."

"NO!NO,NO,NO!" "ANYTHING BUT THEM! YOU WILL NEVER GET ME TO GOOOOO!" L screams.

Light was pretty much astonished he never heard ryuzaki yell let alone have a full blown rant. So i just walked away to let him cool down.

**Lights pov**

When i get to my office i start to google pregnancy symptoms, and only because L threw up at the smell of cake, and that was a big problem.

when the list pops up on the web browser, i gasp! Almost all of the Ryuzakis symptoms. Mostly, throwing up at the most random foods, morning sickness, a swollen stomach and extreme mood swings.

And I'm pretty sure i sat there for about an hour unknowing to what horror was unfolding for my Ryuzaki up in out room. If only i heard the thump or slight yelp, ryuzaki may not have had to endure this but we wouldn't find out about something else.

**sorry about how short it was i try to make it a lot longer next time this was my first time writing a fanfic, and its two different people writing the fanfic so sorry :( but please tell me some things that help, thanks- bella ( I'm bella the author is sydney)**


	2. horrid thoughts

**Ryuzaki POV**

After light laid me on the bed we shared and left probably to let me cool down, I knew this because during the kira investigation i had gotten to know Light very well and we could both read each other like a book. I was very tired after being sick almost three times and it wasn't even 12 o'clock yet. Man this sucks and i can't deduce what was wrong with me except for pregnancy, and that was definitely not on my list and not even possible because if i hadn't noticed, Im a MAN. Im starting to feel really tired when i hear a weird creaking noise from the window, that also making me look at the bedside clock and seeing i had been up here for about 15 min. When the noise was there again i looked at the window and saw a strange man crawling through and was so startled that i couldn't move or yell till he pushed a hand over my mouth

"Don't move or my partner will kill that man in your office." the strange man said darkly to me

" please dot hurt light!" I say, my voice barely above a whisper.

"good then you'll do anything i say or lover boy is dead" he says while pointing to a walkie talkie clearly mean to give the kill signal

i quietly mutter a "fine" but what surprises me yet scares me is when he almost suductivley whispers to me which scares me even more because now i know what the man wants but i don't want to give it. But if it means saving Light-kun I will do it. But would light want me to? Or is this me being selfish and not wanting to do this? I can't help but no want a stranger doing this and i am feeling almost light headed so this isn't obviously helping me think at all. And then not even thinking i make a dash for the door to warn Light since he was just a short 15 steps below me and i won't have to endure this! _"this might actually wo-"_ My train of thoughts are stopped as i fall to the ground not realizing that the man had caught m leg and pulled me to the ground! My plan didn't work! I hoped that falling had made a thump and alerted Light but after quietly sitting for a minute he looked at me grinned and said

"Looks your little plan didn't work, did it?' he practically growls at me and shows a twisted smile.

All i can manage is small whimper and he pulls me to the the bed and violently throws me on it.

He says right into my ear, a little spit flying in it, "i let you go just because I'm nice man!" and with a horrid but quiet laugh filled with mirth he starts to strip me!

Im struggling and he is pinning me down and when i manage to land a particularly hard kick to his head and stomach he grabs my arm and breaks it!

"AAAARRGGHH" I silently scream, knowing if i make a sound Light will die, The only person other than watari I've cared about and frankly ever been in love with.

The man then proceeded to punch and beat me till i could barely move then he started to strip me and i started to cry and he slaps me because "i am being a bitch about it all" and to top it off my side really burns with every breath i take and i want to just hack but i'll probably get punched.

All of the sudden i feel cold air on my chest, realizing that i had been weakly struggling when thinking about all this and he was now roughly kissing me and leaving hickeys and love marks every where, and now that he's close up i can see him clearly. He is a big bulky man that even if i didn't have a broken arm and a clear head he could plow me over and i could do anything. He looks well muscled, but slightly balding and a bit sweaty and as his kisses reach my mouth and neck i can smell his breath and its sour, like moldy milk and it makes me struggle just a little harder but to no avail.

Im crying again when something warm yet it sends scared chills to my spine engulfs it and makes me moan and feel ashamed that i can't even contain these horrible noises. I feel like I'm betraying light. But my thoughts don't last long because suddenly he bites down on my nipple, hard enough to drawn blood and whispers to me

"make any sounds she i do anything and your man is dead meat, and I'm letting you off for trying to run, kitten" he coos

"please,please,please don't do anything to him!" i beg quietly

"well then you shouldn't struggle so much if you don't want him hurt." he says matter of factly

Then he moves his hands down to my boxers and pants and with one big yank pulls them both off so I'm butt-ass naked, and pulls me by the hair to his crotch, which as far as i can see is staring for release and i now what he wants , though i should have figured this a long time ago even though he's only been here for about 6 minutes. As he pulls his throbbing length from their confines my eyes widening at the sheer thickness and length wondering, "_how am i going to get this in my mouth let alone down their!?" _i silently question. The man must have noticed but mistaken my look of horror for amazement.

"you like what you see, its probably bigger than your pussy of a boyfriends." he proudly states and kinda just waves it in my faces, and i smell something horrible and realize its coming from that strange mans cock!

"Suck me off." he hisses

I shake my head but he just grasps my hair and forces his length into my mouth and i am gagging and tears are pouring out of my eyes.

"peehs stuph ehh!" I sort of gasp out still choking on his dick and he just shoves it to the back of my throat and my gag reflex activates and some how a little vomit comes out and he goes crazy on me!

"YOU LITTLE FUCKING SLUT! YOU BITCH! YOU THREW UP ON MY COCK! I WAS GOING TO BE NICE AND PREPARE YOU BUT NOW ILL JUST DO IT INSTEAD!" he whispers (yelling almost)

He flips me over violently and wrenches my legs apart with such force I'm surprised they weren't ripped out of their sockets and lines his cock with my opening and right befores he rams in, he gives me one vicious kiss to the lips then plows on in. The pain is horrible, no, almost enough to want to just die! He could feels the mans hard length tearing,ripping. I could feel muscle being torn inside and the wetness running down my leg singling blood. I felt so humiliated,violated and when he hit my prostate a couple times letting a wonton moan out and then trying to cover them up.

"so you like this, slut? Well heres some more!" he laughs quietly in my ear.

"no. please s-s-top, it hurts." i stutter out

"fine. ill let you go if you give a good blow job,if not then ill just do your boy toy down stairs." he tells me, his voice almost non-existent.

"o-okay" i mostly sob out.

He pulls his dick out and wipes my blood and his semen off of it then turns to me

"well, i aint got all day, hurry up." he snarls

i turn towards him and put the huge organ in my mouth and suck and i know I'm doing it right when he lets out a sigh and tugs on my hair forcing it deep into my throat and i barely hold my gag reflex back. and after what seems to be an eternity he cums in my mouth and when i lay down on the floor to spit it out he flys into a rage! I thick its because i spit out the semen but maybe he was just crazy because i think after he started to beat me he broke a few ribs because my breathing was uneven and it was hell to breath. Then i think my hip was broken from the force him fucking me and maybe a little from blood loss via anus. i knew as soon as this man left i would go get Light. When the man was pulling his pants on he pulled the walkie talkie out and told the man that they could leave and with out further adue he crawls out the window and shuts it back up only leaving his semen behind. Realizing i was seeing black i tried to stand up to get light to make sure he was ok, i sip in the blodd and hit my head on the bed frame making a rather loud thump as i hit the ground and the last thing i remember was hearing footsteps and then blacking out...

**Lights POV**

Realizing it had been over an hour and ryuzaki still hadn't come down i got up to see if he was ok, but when is good up i saw to men running to a car and i started to get a bad feeling. As i walked to the stairs i pray to god that ryuzaki is alright but then i hear a loud thump and start running up the stairs!

What i saw she i stepped in the room was horrifying! There was blood and white stuff- no, semen on the bed and floor and when i walked around to the right of out bed i saw something i could never get out of my head... a ryuzaki with blood coming from his and well...umm...lower regions. and it looked like an arm and leg were broken and his breathing signaled bruised or broken ribs.

I wasted no time in cradeling his body in my arms and making sure he was alive before calling and ambulance and cops

"HELLO!" i frantically yell ion the speaker

a cool female voice asks "911, whats your emergency?"

"my boyfriend has been raped and he is bleeding from his head!" i practically shout at her.

" where are you right now?" the voice calmly replies.

"on wind mere highway in stone hedge on bricked ct 3245" i say

"well be there as fast as we can, while you wait keep him warm and stop the head bleeding and keep his chest higher than his legs to make breathing easier. okay?" she asks.

"got it." he says shakily, a little more calm.

he stands up grabs the non messed up pillows and puts them under ryuzaki, and runs to grab clean blankets and gauze. after i got the bleeding to stop the ambulance arrived and they were asking all sorts of questions and i was about ready to explode, so finally they put Ryuzaki on the stretcher and we got in the ambulance, they were looking around the house for suspects DNA, and we were rushing to the hospital because ryuzaki had lost to much blood due to head injures.

On the way there (it was 5 minutes) light couldn't look at ryuzaki the entire time ashamed for not being able to help ryuzaki and feeling guilty as they pumped medicine and oxygen not him. when they arrived he wasn't allowed to follow into the emergency room to see ryuzaki, so he settled for the waiting room and just waited.

**i hope you all like it I'm planning for more chapters soon so have fun ill be writing more and more every time so leave comments and stuff- bella so ja ne:P**


End file.
